


Innocence High

by SnowKillWhite



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Timcampy is a ferret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: He didn't knew why he was so interest in that brat, always being late because he lost himself inside the school or for just whatever reason he could give him. Seriously was it that difficult to be punctual ? But there was something, tugging on the back of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my new Crosslen fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it and hop along for the ride! I want to state here that all characters are 18 or more.

The first day of school was always the most important. It's when you give the impression of who you will be for the rest of the school year. It when you learn who will be in your classes, who will be your teacher. Well the first day will mostly tell how your whole year will be. For Allen, it was starting bad. Really bad. First of, he didn't sleep well at all. He couldn't sleep before 5 a.m and he had to get up at 6 a.m. But he didn't manage to wake up until 7 a.m. He was already one hours late but of course while he was taking a shower, his ferret decided to fuck with him and decided to chew on his uniform and hide it somewhere.

 

_“Timcampy! I'm already late did you really have to hide my uniform?! I'm going to get in so much trouble already.. And just because I didn't give you your food on time?”_

 

The ferret just turned in a circle, mouth open as if he was laughing at Allen. Allen grumbled taking out his spare uniform, thankfully he had one.. Of course since he was in a hurry, he couldn't manage to tie his bow right, his hair had dry in weird way so despite trying to brush them, they were a mess. He was upset that he couldn't even eat breakfast before leaving. He left Timcampy with more than enough food to last the day. Or even two days so the ferret wouldn't eat his clothes or something. Maybe he should bought him a cage.. But a big cage for ferret was expensive and he didn't have enough place in his small apartment.. He sighed, pulling on his gloves to hide his hands. It was always difficult to start a new years with new teacher. Especially since he started taking music this year. And the teacher was new, just coming back from Japan apparently? He shook his head, Lenalee had told him he was a womanizer but a good teacher. She knew this because she had asked her brother, the principal. Ah too many information for one day.. And he knew he would get the full interrogation about his hair and his scars..

 

_“Aaah I shouldn't waste time thinking about it, I'm already late!! Timcampy behave alright?!”_

 

He quickly ran off to his school. Without checking the weather. As soon as he stepped out of the building he was greeted by the hard falling rain causing him to groan in frustration. Late and now already soaked. Guess he would have to run twice as fast to avoid being even more wet. His stomach growled since he had skip breakfast. What a way to start the day. He adjusted his bag before starting to run down the rain to his school.

 

_“Why do I have to leave so far from the school?”_

 

He could just hissed, already feeling the beginning of a cold sneaking inside his wet clothes. Thankfully he wasn't that late. Well he did missed the big talk of the beginning of the years and now he had to find his own classroom alone. He managed to find the paper where his name was written so he would know where he had to go and sighed. It was on the highest floor and on the third building. Now he was definitely more than late. Especially with his sense of orientation.

 

He ended up running around for ten minutes before he finally reached the classroom. He almost slammed the door open panting heavily.

 

_“I'm sorry for being late!”_

 

He bowed respectfully for a few seconds before he started to lift his head but he was stopped by a low, a bit intimidating voice. Not like **he** was intimidate but he saw the student on his left shuddering a bit. He would use the words, suave an hot to describe the voice but he never put much attention in a voice before. That was a lie, he did that. Once. Ah he shouldn't get distracted.

 

_“I never told you that you were excuse brat. You manage to be later than I was. The exception is that I am fashionably late, just the right amount and I am your teacher.”_

_“Well I am sorry Sir, but I won't simply wait here for hours after running all across campus because you think that I should be even more sorry when you were late too apparently.”_

 

Everyone was a bit shook by the fact that Allen answered like this to a man like their teacher. Allen lifted his head so he could look at his teacher. Red long hair, wine red eyes, glasses but only on one eye? A mask covering half of his face.

 

**'Oh no, he's hot.'**

 

Was the first thought that came to Allen's head. He was hot but an asshole apparently. He hated but loved the way the man was smirking.

 

_“Well you have some balls brat. Go take your sit. I won't start back the speech for you.”_

 

Allen huffed as he went to sit on the very far back of the classroom before being called back.

 

_“No no sit here. Right in front of me.”_

 

Allen huffed louder but turned around to sat right in front of his teacher. When he was finally sitting he looked at the paper on it. The name of his teacher was Cross Marian and there was simply three questions, name, where they sat and years of studying. And under that was a big sheet of music with some note missing. Allen turned around to ask what was this stuff about but he was just greeted by distress faces. He sighed and raised his hand to ask what was the sheet about. But he was royally ignored for at least ten minutes. His eyes widen slightly when he saw Cross lighting a cigarette inside the classroom. Wasn't it against the school rules? Hell this person didn't seemed to care about the rules.. The director Komui must be tearing his head off. He was finally getting allowed to speak simply by a move of Cross head that looked slightly annoyed.

 

_“What are we supposed to do?”_

_“Are you stupid? Write your name, where you sit and the years of learning.”_

_“No with the music sheet.”_

_“You learn it brat. You learn it and play it. Try to figure out the note missing. If you weren't late you would know. And this, it will be your first note of the school term, it will probably count triple. Also at the end of the hour you have to give the paper back to me.”_

_“What?!”_

 

Allen sighed. Now he understood why everyone was concentrate on the sheet. He was fucked. He quickly scribbled his name, where he was sitting and for how many years he had study the piano before concentration on the sheet. He sighed, feeling that he was done after forty-five minutes and turned the paper over on his desk. He took a good look at his teacher who was smoking against the piano, looking at the window. Even if he thought that Cross was a dick at first impression, he had to admit Cross was pretty photogenic like that, if he knew how to draw he would definitely do it. But caricature was better. He took a paper and did **try** to draw Cross. He couldn't help but chuckled softly at the result. When the bell ring, Allen checked his planning of the day. Next step was history. He just hoped he would be with Lavi since he was studying it. The first day was already a wild adventure.

 

* * *

 

Cross watched his classroom emptying as he grabbed all the paper with a yawn. He sat back on his desk to read what his first class was. He made mental note for the most experimented one, catch their names, most of them had learn piano ever since they were kids. Some of them had just a weak few years under their belt. He was thankful he didn't have any newbies in his classes. He finally reached the paper of that brat that arrived late.

 

_“Allen Walker huh? What?! That brat have literally no experience in anything?! And he had the never to come back.”_

 

Cross couldn't believe what he was reading. That child was going to be humiliated by the test they were going to have tomorrow. Well it wasn't his problem really, maybe he would drop out. But if Cross was honest it would be a shame, that brat had caught his interest simply by not obeying like every student. And maybe he was looking kind of cute with his white hair. There was curiosity too caused by the scar on his face and the fact that he was wearing gloves.

 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have been force to go back to study inside this school. But this brat was strangely familiar.

 

He only noticed after, the joke of a drawing laying on the table. His eyes twitched as he looked at it and at the signature on it. 

 

Yes that brat definitely have some guts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Done with his morning, Allen had to find his way to the cafeteria before letting out a sigh as he realized that he had forget his lunch money. He was really really unlucky today. Thankfully, he always had a sandwich packed inside his bag.

 

_“Allen!”_

 

Allen immediately turned his head to watch his friend, Lenalee waving at him at a table. Allen smiled at the girl walking toward her.

 

_“Lenalee. You look lovely with your hair like this.”_

_“Ahah they did grew a bit during summer.”_

 

Lenalee smiled a bit embarrassed, playing with her hair that reached her shoulder now. She frowned a bit looking at Allen's sandwich.

 

_“Are you only eating that?”_

_“Ah well.. I was really late today and Timcampy hide my other uniform and I had put my money inside. But I always make a sandwich and packed it in case I am hungry during the day!”_

_“I can't believe you eat so much..”_

_“And still be a Beansprout.”_

 

Allen forced his smile, anger clearly seeing on his face despite the fact that he was trying to hide it.

 

_“Kanda. It's always a pleasure to see you.”_

_“At least right now you are not eating like a pig.”_

_“If it's troubling you so much why are you sitting with Lenalee and me?”_

_“Kanda. Allen. Please behave.”_

 

Lenalee was now wearing a forced smiled, a bit annoyed at the two rivals. It was always like this between them, ever since she introduced them a few years ago. It seemed so far away now. A lot had happen since them..

 

_“Yo Lena! Allen! Yuu!”_

_“Lavi!”_

_“I already told you to not call me that, stupid rabbit!”_

 

Allen jumped slightly when Lavi wrapped his arms around his shoulder, giving him a small but tight hug.

 

_“We totally have to eat together! It's been awhile since we saw each other! Grandpa hold me all summer to study more..”_

_“What did you do all summer Kanda? Allen?”_

_“I talked with Alma and I actually went to see them.”_

_“Oh so you did kept in touch! That's good.”_

_“And it's all thanks to beansprout right Yuu?”_

_“I told you to not call me that stupid rabbit.”_

 

Allen just smiled with Lenalee. It was a pretty long story that they rarely talked about. Alma Karma was Yuu soulmate. To put it simply they had a big fight when they were little, see each other again one year ago, had another fight but thanks to Allen they ended up together again. It is a longer story but Kanda didn't really liked sharing it. Not like Alma who was talking a lot about it, they were always thankful to Allen, which embarrassed him.

 

_“And you Allen?”_

_“Ah.. I went to see Mother for a bit. It was nice to see her again.”_

_“You went to see her all summer?”_

_“No no I just travel a bit. And you Lenalee?”_

_“I spend a lot of time with my brother. And I worked out a lot, I can say that my legs are finally feeling back to normal! Even better.”_

_“That's good Lenalee.”_

 

That was another story between them, Lenalee had an accident and couldn't really use her legs a few months ago. She did a rather quick recovery but everyone kept baby her, causing her to want to prove herself even more. She wasn't a weak woman. She had a weak period but wasn't weak.

 

_“I'm taking handball and boxing this years!”_

_“Wow Lenalee, that's a lot. Isn't your dancing class taking a lot of your time already?”_

_“Yes but I really want to return doing sport! I'm also taking short cooking lesson on Wednesday!”_

 

Allen smiled impress by Lenalee resolved for this year of studying. He started eating, listening to everyone talking when he spotted Link in the corner of his eyes. He didn't wanted to be seen by him right now. Not today.

 

_“I'm taking History and Photography. Grandpa is on my ass to do full time both of them. And Literature.”_

_“Oh wow.. Bookman is really making you work hard huh? How about you Kanda?”_

_“I'm taking gardening and a bit of art.”_

 

Allen couldn't help but smirked slightly. Rarely people pictured Kanda good at gardening but he was. His specialty was taking care of lotus. But to anyone that thought Kanda was feminine because of his long hair and his study would almost get kill. Kanda was a really great fighter especially with sword. He had learn a lot of different style to fight with a sword and was still learning more and more. But for Allen the way Kanda would get angry when someone comment on his studying, it was a bit fun.

 

_“And you Allen?”_

_“Huh? Oh I'm finally taking music study. Lenalee already knew about this so she warned me about that.. Teacher.”_

_“Oooh how did it go?”_

_“He is an absolute asshole.”_

 

Allen grumbled as he finished eating.

 

_“I had to learn an entire sheet in less than one hour and with missing note that I have to guess. I hate him and I'm going to suffer for the entire year of study.”_

 

Allen grumbled as Lenalee just laughed at him.

 

_“And you don't know the worst. He is a womanizer. He had a lot of adventure with other student he got while traveling across the world.”_

_“Why am I not surprised?”_

 

Allen sighed he always fell for the worst people. As the bell ring he quickly got up, not wanting to get late on his other classes.

 

_“I'll see you all tomorrow! I'm going to stay after school and get hold of the piano to study a bit the music sheet!”_

_“See you tomorrow Allen!”_

 

They all parted they ways for the day. The day went rather well and Allen managed to catch the piano right before Cross left the room.

 

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Don't we have the possibility to use the piano before school close?”_

_“I don't really care if you use the piano just don't dirty it. And close the door once you are done.”_

_“I will.”_

_“Even if I doubt it will do you any good.”_

_“I'll show you.”_

 

Challenge was always lighting up fire in his eyes. He was definitely going to astonish this jerk of a hot teacher. He tried to get to get the song and wrapped his mind around the sheet of paper but after a bit of time he heard the door opening and someone enter, walking toward him.

 

_“Walker?”_

_“..Link. Hi how are you?”_

_“You had to inform me for when you got back. You know I'm assign to you for your-”_

_“Link. It happen a while ago I'm fine now-”_

_“But we don't know if he will come back. And I'm here to also judge your mental state.”_

_“Yeah and for taking cooking lesson with your boss. Listen Link, I.. I know you are doing your job but keep it simple. I just came inside this new school, I want to be.. A normal student. And before you say anything yes I want to be a normal student despite the white hair and all the scars and all.”_

_“I know Walker. But please inform me if you go somewhere not safe or not within our reach.”_

_“I know. Thank you Link.”_

 

Allen just smiled but it was a bit forced. Everything was fine now. Everything was fine. He was gone. He let his fingers on the piano and hung his head low taking deep low breath.

 

_“He's not here.. Won't ever come back.”_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back home in the night was always something Allen hated with all his heart. Not because he didn't like the dark, it was mostly because his way home wasn't the most.. Safe. Thankfully he always managed to dodge the few fight getting in his way for 'being a weirdo' as they said. Pulling his jacket closer to himself, watching his white breath in front of him with a small smile. He quickly walked up all the stairs that lead to his apartment Sometime he cursed at himself for living on the last apartment from the crappiest part of town. But it was cheaper and this way he didn't have to work a lot. He was immediately greeted by Timcampy who as soon as he opened the door climb on him to nuzzled against his neck causing Allen to chuckle a bit.

 

_“Yes I'm back home Timcampy, hello to you too.”_

 

He slowly pat the ferret who decided to stay around his neck before taking off his shoes and jacket. He was exhausted from this first day at school especially with Link that was still watching over him. Thankfully he was now judge 'stable enough' to live alone. He groaned at the thought. He really didn't liked this. He grumbled when Timcampy bite slightly on his skin to pushed him to stop thinking.

 

_“Right right I have to get into cleaning.. Because **someone** decided to throw a hissy fit while I was in school.”_

 

Allen sighed as he avoided everything that was on the floor to put down his school bag.

 

_“Tim. Get on the table I have to put everything back in its place and take a shower, make dinner, make all my homework and try to write down that music sheet this teacher make me memorized..”_

 

The ferret jumped off Allen's to the table and just curled up looking at his masters. Allen lovingly stroked his head before he started to put the apartment in order once again. Throwing away the destroyed paper, the munched food, washing off the stain of water, the broken pieces of stuff. Once everything was backed in order, Allen went inside the bathroom, quickly followed by Timcampy. He opened the sink to make a small bath inside of it for Timcampy before undressing himself to get inside his own bath. He needed to relaxed for a bit before getting to his homework. He sighed inside the bath and looked over at Timcampy playing inside his small own bath, throwing water everywhere. It was a bit messy especially since Timcampy always liked to make a mess but it was enough to make Allen laughed. His ferret was really cute. But he knew that once he would have to wash him, he knew he would gain a few bite. Allen sighed disappearing inside the water before he grabbed the bottle of shampoo to start doing his hair as he pushed half of his body out of the water.

 

_“Mmh.. My hair grew a bit. Mmmh I wonder if I should cut it. But I don't have the time right now..”_

 

He sighed before letting out a small laugh. He remembered that one time when his friend had the cage to cut his hair while holding the pair of scissor with his teeth. His friend was drunk so he did it in a flash, it almost look like he was biting off his hair. That caused him to gain the nickname of vampire with shiny sharp teeth, it didn't help that Krory had sharp teeth and used to live alone. He quickly finished to wash his hair and to wash himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist once he was out of the bath and emptied the bath before he walked toward Timcampy, hands on his hips.

 

_“So, Tim. You know what time is it right?”_

 

The ferret froze inside his bath/sink and looked over at his master, making a tiny noise. Allen just opened the small cabinet next to the sink to get out the special shampoo for ferret slowly knowing that Timcampy would try to run away. And the ferret did, seeing the bottle in Allen hands he immediately started to run but Allen managed to grabbed him by the skin of his neck.

 

_“No way mister, you need a good bath, you stink!”_

 

Indeed it ended up with a lot of biting, sometime even bleeding. The shampoo sting against the bite wound but the fun part was now. The fact that Timcampy was all pouf, all fluffy, his golden fur cleaned and he wasn't stinking that bad anymore.

 

_“There! All clean.”_

 

Timcampy stayed mad for the rest of the day while Allen was trying to do his homework but he couldn't help but feel sad that Timcampy was pouting. This ferret was.. really important for him. If something ever had to happen to him.. Allen was certain he wouldn't take it well. He had Timcampy when his life was shit and they stick together ever since. Allen let out a sad sigh but he quickly shook his head, he really needed to focus on his homework. He started humming softly while he was writing every answer he knew, math was really easy for him, since he had to pay everything himself he had to be good at it. Language wasn't really difficult either except that this years he took French without having any previous knowledge so it was a bit of a challenge. However he did had the patience to read every text he had too. He quickly found his attention drifting so reading took him at least two hours. He really had to increase his skill with that. He finally put away all of his work and walked inside the open kitchen. He kept humming as he took everything out to prepare his dinner and a small treat for Timcampy. He loved to cook. He wasn't the best, Lenalee was definitely better then him but he still liked cooking. Since he didn't wanted to do grocery shopping tomorrow, he settled for something simple. He put his plate and Ticampy plate of treat on the table and started eating with the ferret no longer pouting. He cleaned all the dishes and cleaned the entire apartment, washing the floor and window since he didn't had the time during the morning. After all that he went inside his bedroom and sat on the bed with a huge sigh.

 

_“Alright so where did I put them.. I can't just work on two hours sleep..”_

 

He kept searching next to his bed until Timcampy made a small bottle of pills rolled toward him.

 

_“Oh.. Thank you Tim..”_

 

Allen took the bottle of sleeping pills before quickly taking 4 of them. It wasn't really good but.. He was exhausted. The ferret quickly laid down next to Allen not really happy that his human was taking so many pills just to sleep.

 

_“I'll be fine Timcampy. I'm fine.”_

 

He whispered softly, getting in his boxer and taking a new sweatshirt to sleep in it.

 

Of course when he woke up, he was late. His music teacher was definitely going to kill him. Beside he didn't know how to play the sheet he had memorized. He quickly ran off with just an apple in his hands.

 

_“Late, late, late, I'm going to get killed definitely!”_

 

That was an erratic way to start the morning. Thankfully he made it right in time, running into Cross right in front of the door and almost making the teacher spilled his coffee. Was it coffee? Not judging by the cup, it looked more like alcohol.

 

_“A bit late aren't you?”_

 

Allen bite his lips at the teasing tone of his teacher and frowned.

 

_“Well aren't you on time today sir?”_

_“I'm always on the right time.”_

_“Yeah right.”_

 

Allen hissed softly entering the classroom and sitting right in front of Cross desk again. Cross slowly walked inside a few minutes after with his cup, drinkin slowly. Allen took the scent of coffee and couldn't help a small grimace. Black coffee and alcohol, Black Russian. It didn't taste good, not sweet enough for him. But still it was.. rather good taste. Cross looked at him with a smirk posing his cup right on Allen's desk.

 

_“Alright judging by your face I know most of you forgot the sheet you were supposed to play. So I will not play it for you first. I want all of you to pass starting from the back. Come to the piano and show me.”_

 

Allen immediately smiled so he still had a chance. Or maybe not. Because the way Cross was looking at him was clearly saying he was going to get through hell. But he relaxed when all the students whined and groaned at that.

 

_“Ugh what are you? Idiots? You can't even remember a full sheet after one hour? Don't you all have years of experience?”_

 

Cross groaned taking another slip of his drink and walked to the piano. The piano was against the wall so nobody could see where his fingers were moving on the piano keys. Allen closed his eyes and listening to every sound before opening his eyes at all the girls whispering at how 'hot' the teacher was. He understood why when he looked at him. Cross had closed his eyes, the music was perfect, not a single wrong note except.. That he was clearly missing some note. The one they had to guess. Clever devil. Allen sighed rubbing his face. Why was he such an asshole but of so sexy. Especially while playing.

 

_“So the brat that's always late you start first.”_

_“What? But you said starting from the back-”_

_“Yes but you wanted to sit at the back right?_

 

'What an ass' Allen thought getting up and sitting behind the piano while Cross was still next to it. He looked over at all the piano keys and let his fingers ran through them before he started playing, he put each note at the right place, guessing what was sounding the best. He had.. that 'talent' with piano. It was instinct. He listening to Cross playing it and was now able to place each sound at the right place. He smiled lovingly as he played before stopping when he finished the song.

 

_“Go back to your seat.”_

 

The way Cross talked made Allen worried. Did he really failed that much for his teacher to be that mad? He returned to his seat a bit puzzled. He really thought he did good, it sounded good to the ear but then again he didn't read the sheet since he didn't understood it so..

 

Every students passed one after the other and Cross kept his frown on until they all passed.

 

_“Seeing your level you will be divided into category.”_

 

He then proceeded to called a couple of name and made them come right in front of everyone.

 

_“All of you made a good score. You managed to remember the sheet and play it with just a few mistakes. You will be the category one, we will start the work immediately. Take your table and push them toward the door. You will stay here during the year except if you become a dead weight on the group.”_

 

Allen sighed realizing that he did more mistake then he thought. It was a good lesson he shouldn't be too cocky next time to impress his ass of a teacher. Cross proceeded to form another group of less talented student, the medium who managed to play correctly the sheet but didn't guessed the right note at all. He placed them at the other side of the room but more near the back. At this point there was only Allen left with no group and he was really really feeling back. Did he fucked up that badly? He swallowed hard when Cross walked toward him and sat on the edge on his desk, crossing his legs with elegance.

 

_“And you.”_

_“Yes sir?”_

_“You never, never study piano right?”_

_“Never. I just had my.. father teach me a bit then I tried to learn alone.”_

_“You don't know how the read a music sheet.”_

_“No..”_

_“And yet you managed to hit a perfect score. That's why I am going to take you under my wing. We are going to teach you everything you need to know so you can catch up with the other. You.. Really have a special talent.”_

 

Allen blushed at the compliment , looking away.

 

_“Why having so much talent and be such an idiot and always late?”_

 

Did he actually believe this teacher could say something nice without being an ass after? But yet it was nice to.. Have someone caring enough to make him learn and not pushing him out. Finally maybe this year wouldn't be so bad despite having to spend every hour with this teacher learning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and private lesson were.. An adventure Allen sometime came to regret. Cross was a good teacher but a harsh teacher and very demanding. However thanks to him, he had gotten a lot better, he was still struggling with reading sheet but he wasn't just playing with his instinct anymore. The downside was that Cross became more.. hard on him. He was judge a bit more harshly during test but it gave a challenge that Allen was always ready to take on. They relationship did increased a bit with their constant bickering and teasing back and forth. You could almost say they became friends.

 

Anyway, today was his first break day so he took the opportunity to go see Lenalee with her training and her match during the end of the day since he wanted to support her like a good friend. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand over his shoulder and immediately turned around to see Cross lighting his cigarette with his free hand.

 

_“You forget your note this morning brat. Be more careful next time I'll drop wine on them.”_

_“Oh thanks Sir.”_

 

Cross just nodded and started walking toward the gymnase making Allen raised his eyebrows as he followed.

 

_“You know if you wanted to spend time with me you could just ask instead of following me.”_

_“What? No that's not!-.. You just love teasing me aren't you?”_

 

Cross just smirked, blowing smoke in Allen's slightly pink face.

 

_“Your reaction are just perfect each time.”_

_“I really really don't like you. Beside I'm just going to see my friend training.”_

_“Training? Oh your friend must be one of Kloud student.”_

_“Mmhmmh. She is having a handball match later today.”_

 

They ended up both walking slowly toward the gymnase, exanging small talk.

 

_“Oh I meant to ask sooner but it slipped out of my mind. You know how to play piano but do you have a dialect special for playing or a music you already know?”_

_“Mmh.. I have this song that I used to play. My.. My adoptive father and I created it together so I have our own music sheet.”_

_“That's interesting. Can you still play it?”_

_“.. No. No I can't. I remember exactly how to play it but..”_

_“Hey I get it it's a private thing.”_

_“Yes.. A lot of memories are inside this song.”_

 

The emotions on his face was pure defeat and something like sorrow, pain and maybe guilt. Cross couldn't help but fell his heart tighten at that. He hated this expression on that brat face. After that the discussion was cut short, leaving a bitter taste in their mouth as they arrived at the gymnase.

 

_“Lenalee!”_

_“Allen!”_

 

Lenalee immediately waved at Allen, doing her stretches. Allen smiled as he went to sat on one of the numerous benches where people could come and watch practice. He was surprised that Cross simply walked between the students training immediately to the other teacher. So this was Kloud Nine. She was a pretty woman, a bit scary but maybe she was Cross type? At least he could say from his bench that Cross was aiming to flirt.

 

_“Kloud! What a pleasure to see you again. Especially like this.”_

 

Yes definitely flirting especially since he was staring at the sport outfit. It a composed by a white short, a black shirt and high socks. Cross kept talking with Kloud, despite the woman annoyed looked. They laughed a little and Allen simply looked away, his eyes now stopped on Lenalee who wasn't wearing his high sock for now. Allen grimaced slightly as he saw the fading scars on Lenalee legs..

 

* * *

 

 

It happen a few years ago, after the death of Suman. It was.. A really heartbreaking moment. Suman got into a car crash and died. The story was bit more complicated, Suman had been having a really bad day with his work and family.. Allen had been waiting for Lenalee since she was talking over the phone with her brother, especially talking about Suman, about Suman jobs and how they could help.

 

Allen and Suman were talking, more like trying to cheer him up, saying life was still worth fighting and all that. None of them saw the car rushing toward them. Suman died in the impact while Allen fell in a small coma, temporary losing the use of his left arm.

 

After that, Lenalee felt guilty. Maybe if she was here she would have saw the car, the was fast she could have pushed them out of the way.. She felt so guilty that she started working every day on her speed. Always running. She damaged her legs after just a few month. The damaged were so bad that she was unabled to walk alone. She was stumbling over her own legs with Lavi helping her.

 

It lasted a few month until Allen got better and returned at school. When he saw Lenalee state he wanted to lecture her but instead he just smiled and pulled her inside a tight hug. Now he was fine, she didn't needed to overwork herself. Everything was going to be fine.

 

Despite gaining in strength, being unable to use her legs for so long made her feel a bit helpless. She only managed to regain the complete use of her legs recently.

 

* * *

 

 

Being pulled away from his memories as Lenalee waved her hand right in front of his face. Allen smiled, apologizing as he handed her a bottle of water. His hand massaged his arms, the phantom pain from that time coming back.

 

_“Thank you for coming Allen. It.. Mean a lot for me.”_

_“Of course Lenalee. We are a big family after all.”_

_“.. Yes of course we are!”_

 

The smile of the girl face was making Allen relaxed.

 

_“So is it hard?”_

_“Not at all! My teacher is really nice! Look like our teacher know each other.”_

_“Yeeaaah.”_

_“Allen! Is this your girlfriend?”_

 

Allen and Lenalee both blushed at what Cross just yelled at them. Lenalee immediately shook her head and hands, smiling awkwardly. People often took their relationship that way but really they were more like brother and sister!

 

_“What?! No way!”_

_“Hey! What does that mean Allen?!”_

 

Allen didn't saw the punch landing hard on his head. Well.. You couldn't say Lenalee had a weak punch.

 

_“Lenalee! Come on you know what I mean!”_

_“Mmph!”_

 

Allen sighed before laughing with Lenalee. She quickly ran back to her team and kept training for her match. Cross sat next to Allen after a few moment, lighting a cigarette.

 

_“So you are staying for the match?”_

_“huh? Oh yes I promised Lenalee I would see her first match with my friends. They should be coming soon.”_

_“I see. Well don't forget to study. You have a test tomorrow.”_

_“Mmhmmh. Got it got it.”_

 

Cross slowly put his hand over Allen's hair and ruffled slowly. It was awkward and none of them said anything after that. They just parted their way as Allen's friend started coming in, the school was now over and it was time for the match.

 

_“Alleeeeen!”_

 

Allen chocked on his air as a small girl jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaving a peck on his cheek.

 

_“Road?! Shouldn't you be-”_

_“Relax boy. She is here for school. She have a handball match.”_

_“What?! So you'll be playing against Lenalee??”_

_“Yep! I'm going now! It was nice to see you before getting ready!~”_

 

Road immediately ran off laughing. Tyki who was with her, light a cigarette looking at Allen.

 

_“You know, Road is going to play dirty.”_

_“Yeah but I'm sure Lenalee is going to win. Because she had been working really hard and she is working with her team.”_

_“You seems so sure of yourself. Want to have a bet? If your friend win, I'll pay drink for all your friend. If Road win, you have to pay up.”_

 

Allen's eyes lit up immediately and he smiled like a devil.

 

_“Too tired to lose at poker you are trying bet like that? Fine you are one Mikk. But you know I am never losing a bet.”_

_“We'll see boy.”_

_“So.. Why are you here anyway?”_

_“Well Road needed a lift after so I had to since she's my sister.”_

 

Allen nodded looking at the match that was beginning.

 

_“By the way boy?”_

_“Mmh?”_

_“It's good to have you back, card cheater.”_

_“You are just jealous of my winning.”_

 

Allen didn't say anything at the comment and just watches as the match begun. This was going to be a wild adventure, especially with the way Road was looking at Lenalee, licking her lips. Apparently she was more than interrested. Despite her small and petite frame, Road was one year older than Lenalee.

 

_“Oh.. Look like Road found a new p_ _lay thing.”_

_“She is really fire up isn't she?..”_

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**(Small author note: BIG BIG BIG thanks to Kokoko-sir for the magnificent drawing she did for this fic! Thank you for giving me the idea and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!**

**Check out her tumblr: -http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/**

**Check out her twitter: -https://twitter.com/kokokosir**

**And think about commissioning her! http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/140295017042/i-separate-transformers-commissions-from-all ))**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my Twitter SnowKillWhite to have preview on the writing!

Kloud was looking at the match, frowning at the match. Her team wasn't losing but it wasn't a win either. This.. Road was playing really dirty. She wasn't playing with her team mate, she was giving order around and didn't hesitated to change player if someone didn't obeyed clearly or failed to land the ball on the enemy side. She would belittle them and 'accidentally' make them trip. She was the exact opposite of Lenalee, who always tried to cheer up her teammate, pat them in the back.. Kloud just smiled knowing very well that the Noah schools would be their worst enemy this year too. Thankfully this year, they had a pianist that was apparently extremely talented. That was a win on their side for the usual 'battle' of talent. But sadly they weren't strong enough, and she could see that Road was just playing along for now.

 

It was Road win for now. Immediately Lenalee tried to overwork herself. She pushed her legs harder to run faster and caught the balls to threw them back.

 

_“I am NOT letting you win that easily!”_

_“Oh you are really interesting when you play!”_

 

Road was getting really excited but still didn't take the match seriously. She was enjoying the play too much, she was enjoying her new.. Toy too much. But the doll was having a really powerful mind of her own. Road was cut out of her thought when the ball almost hit her and landed right next to her.

 

_“How..”_

_“You are not the only one that have trick under your sleeves!”_

 

Right after that, there was a loud ring saying that the match was over. It was a draw thanks to Lenalee last throw. Kloud went shook hand with Lulubell as the teams salute each other.

 

_“It was a fun game.”_

_“It was a difficult match.”_

_“Next time I won't go easy on you Lena~.”_

_“I don't expect you to Road.”_

 

Despite knowing each other a little from past experience, Road and Lenalee never really talk to each other, their only link with each other was Allen. Just right now they had their own little moment and despite their.. Adversity, it was fun. They parted way to go change and shower.

 

Allen smirked as he looked at Tyki, stretching as he got up.

 

_“Look like I'm not paying for your drink right now.”_

_“Tch, you're lucky boy.”_

_“I have to be lucky on something right?”_

 

They both laughed before Road ran up to them and jumped on Allen back.

 

_“Hey Road.”_

_“We had a draw Allen! It was really fun! Let's go to the bar!”_

_“Alright alright. But I'm not paying for your drinks.”_

_“Don't worry Allen! Tyki will pay!”_

_“What?! No way!”_

_“I'll tell daaaad~”_

_“Ugh you are such a freaking brat.”_

 

Road laughed at that and watched Lenalee walked toward Allen with a smile.

 

_“Lenalee! Good work!”_

_“Ahah thank you Allen. It was our first match of the year so it was nice. I'm going to train more to be able to beat Road.”_

 

Lavi who was watching the match too wrapped his arm around Lenalee's shoulder and smiled.

 

_“How about a little celebration? At the bar with Allen and everyone?”_

_“Mmh.. I guess we can but we can't tell my brother or else he would panic to know me inside a bar despite having the age to go in one.”_

_“He is just over protective.”_

 

Lenalee nodded with a soft chuckle. It was decided then, during the night they would meet up and go inside a bar to celebrate the first match of the year. Allen knew just the bar, where he could take Timcampy with him, the ferret was getting angry at him for spending too much time at school.

 

_“Come on boy we're going to drop you off to your place.”_

_“Thank you Tyki.”_

 

Being drive back home with a car by Tyki was a thankful change. Allen thanked Tyki, even offered him a cup of coffee that the older man refused. He flicked Allen's forehead when he saw the small place Allen had for himself. After Tyki left, Allen quickly did his homework before looking at the blank sheet Cross had gave him. On it there was the name of the song but he had to play it by ear and write down the note. He knew perfectly that he wouldn't ace this. It was still hard for him to memorized all the way to write down a music. He sighed and played the music on his phone trying to focus on each note of the piano. Visualizing the piano in his mind helped him a lot, he could move his finger over imaginary touch and remembered their sound. Now some of them had the way to write them over them but it was still.. Messy. He did what he could before going inside the shower and dressed up for the night. He could gain a bit of money if he started playing poker during the night. Timcampy immediately started to climb on him, nuzzling against Allen's neck.

 

_“Hey little golden ball. We're going to the bar tonight alright? There will be a few friends too.”_

 

The ferret made a little noise excited before letting Allen groom him. Having time to make dinner before they would have to go, Allen took his time to cook and made a lot of food. It was down in just in time to brush his teeth and get his jacket. He slowly walked to the bar with Timcapy inside a pocket of his jacket, staying warm and comfortable during the walk. He smiled to himself when he saw that nobody was here. He was always early. He hummed softly waiting for the other at the entrance of the bar, petting Timcampy. It didn't take long for everyone to gather at the bar.

 

The night was going well, everyone had a few drink in their body already. Road was asking for another drink for her and Lenalee before she got interrupt by Tyki, drink and cigarette in his hand.

 

_“What's the problem? Did Dad call? Is Mom health bad again?”_

_“No no I was just curious about your sudden attention for the young Lee.”_

_“Well she is the prettiest doll I ever see.”_

_“Be careful you always break your toy.”_

_“Mmmh maybe I don't want her to be one.”_

_“Are you being attached to her after just one match?”_

_“Maybe I am maybe not we'll see with time I guess.”_

 

Road laughed going back to Lenalee with their drink. Allen was sitting down on a poker table, raffling every prices with ease, a glass of whisky inside his hand. Until he suddenly stopped when someone sat right in front of him. Someone with beautiful red hair and a mask hiding half of his face.

 

_“Cross?!”_

_“Shouldn't you be studying right now brat?”_

_“Can't I enjoy a night out?”_

_“Look like you are enjoying it a lot.”_

 

Allen frowned looking at his gain on his table. He was winning a lot for the night, he could always play it risky and put a quarter of his gain against his music teacher.

 

_“So do you want to play?”_

_“I am better than you brat.”_

_“Oh really? I keep winning tonight. I might win against you too.”_

_“I'd like to see you even try.”_

 

And so they begun trying to see who was better, the win kept going back and forth until eventually they both got tired of playing. They called it a draw, despite their hatred to not be able to win and sat next to each other at the bar. That way, Allen learned that Cross was often going inside bar and flirting with a lot of women. Timcampy took a liking to the man and even rested on his shoulder. Allen kept drinking whiskey as Cross simply drank cocktail, it was more.. sexy. And Allen couldn't deny that it indeed was. Allen sighed rubbing his face, the scar on his face hitching a bit.

 

_“So how did you get that scar brat?”_

_“Mmh? My adoptive father gave it to me.”_

_“What a nice gift.”_

 

Allen rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment and leaned a bit toward Cross, his cheek a bit red from the drink.

 

_“It was my fault.. It's.. Been a while now that he.. That he died.”_

_“Oh.. my bad.”_

_“No it's okay..”_

 

There was an awkward silent between them until they started to do small talked again. They spend a lot of the night together. They were the last two to leave and Cross, feeling nice and mostly he didn't wanted to have anything happen to this brat because he was the last one talking with him. And he had to admit it was nice to walk with someone and talk about nothing in particular. It took them a while to actually get to Allen's house. Timcampy licked Cross face and jumped down inside the house. Allen did invite Cross for a coffee or something but the older man refused, pushing Allen inside the house and closed himself the door.

 

_“Sleep well stupid brat. I'll see you on monday.”_

 

Allen sat on his couch and immediately passed out, falling into a world of nightmare.

 

_"Ma..Mana.."_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

He was back with Mana, back before everything changed. He looked at his tiny hand that was holding Mana's warm hand. It was cold, December maybe? What memory was it? Was it even a memory? It didn't matter, Mana was here. Mana was holding his hand, trying to warm it up as they stopped to let Allen looked at the window of a coffee shop.

 

_“Mana..?”_

_“Yes Allen? Are you cold? Maybe we should stop at a coffee and get you something hot to drink?”_

_“Hu-huh. I'm good. Let's walk again.”_

_“Alright. We have a show tonight are you sure you don't want to rest?”_

 

Little Allen shook his head, smiling at Mana. They walked inside the snow, humming softly a melody only both of them knew. It was nice to finally see Mana again. Mana was his world everything always revolved around him, always. Allen was Allen because of Mana.

 

_“Allen?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you.”_

 

He could feel the tears falling down his cheek. Mana loved him. Right?.. The scene change right in front of his eyes, he was crying, down on his knees looking at a bloody body. The blood was staining his brown pants as he pushed a bit Mana's frozen body with his hands shaking violently. He heard himself scream, they took everything away from him in just a matter of second. One minutes he was holding Mana's hand, the snow falling around them and the next one, Mana was dead, under a car. The driver fell asleep behind the wheel, under some kind of medicine apparently. Died when the car hit the wall. After it hit Mana. Mana who was holding his hand because he stopped to look inside a coffee shop. It was his fault.

 

They didn't have much, not enough money to get through the month most of the time so Allen started taking odd job that a kid with only one arm being able to move could do. It was mostly to help pay off the hospital bills. Mana didn't die, he almost did. The surgery had been intense and the price was high. Allen took it on himself to perform little show to gain a few pounds between his job at the bar, mostly cleaning and such.

 

_“I'm sorry to tell you that, but the brain was touch but we don't know what will be the change but please contact us if anything too drastic happen.”_

 

The problem was that after the accident Mana change. His whole attitude toward Allen change. He blamed him for still being alive. At that age Allen never really understood why it was bad. But he realized soon that dying would caused Mana to be with the person he had been searching for so long, his long dead brother.

 

It was mostly the lack of talk, the lack of affection that caused Allen to wonder his Mana ever did love him or if he saw him only as a.. Distraction. A replacement for someone who was long gone. It exploded at one point. He didn't remember what started this hell. His memories started as he was crying heavily, calling out Mana's name, hoping to bring _his_ Mana back. The one that loved him, the one that was caring for him. Not the one that was yelling at him, yelling that he brought him back to life only to make him live a life of suffering and that for that, he should pay the price. He remembered the fear paralyzing his whole body as Mana grabbed him by his shoulder with a knife held up high in the air. Then agonizing pain. It was too much for a child and he almost passed out. He managed by unknown miracle to push Mana back, his arm who had been unable to move before obeyed the command, giving a violent push. He didn't have any memories of what had happen next but apparently while falling, Mana had hit the corner of the table really hard with his head and the knife ended up on the floor next to Allen.

 

His mind went blank from here and he just remember waking up inside an ambulance, learning that Mana had died from head trauma.

 

The next time he opened his eye, he felt the thick bandage covering the cut Mana had made. He didn't recognized himself when he saw his reflection. His hair had turned white and Mana died. He was now alone. Knowing his situation, Allen was entrust with a woman named Mother, working next to a church with someone else named Baba. They lived somewhere in a small village that Allen didn't even register.

 

Everything started to fade to black, shifting back to Mana on top of him, drawing his scar, the knife inside his cheek, above his eyes, on his forehead a star.. And then Mana lifeless body.

 

He screamed as the nightmare ended. Allen woke up in sweat, immediately sitting up with a never ending scream. Timcampy immediately jumped on the bed, cuddling against the shaking frame of Allen. Feeling the tears running like a river on his cheek, choking on his sob. It had been a while since his last nightmare since he usually took his pills to be able to sleep.

 

He was barely calm after a two hours of sobbing and freaking out, repeating that he had killed Mana. His eyes were red from all his crying, even his face felt sore but he didn't felt like doing anything.. But he shook his head and slowly got up to go take a shower as to not be that sticky with sweat. Instead of a simply shower, he took a long bath, looking at Timcampy rolling on himself to distract him from his thoughts. It worked because Allen was relaxed rather quickly with the bath and the hot drink he took after his bath.

 

A sigh as he pulled a cigarette pack from under his bed, he rarely ever smoke except when he had nightmare like this. As he light the cigarette and breathed it in, his minds wanders to his teacher. That confused him a little, of course Cross was hot and he was smocking but.. Why did he popped into his mind like this. As he put the smoke between his lips, he remembered the long talk over drinks. It was weird how easily they had 'connect' to each other. Allen sighed looking at the time he had left before having to get ready and leave for his 'special lesson' with Cross. It was weird how normal going to school when nobody was inside seemed normal now, to be only with Cross.

 

Crushing the cigarette that was not even half smoked, Allen got up and dressed up with a black sweatshirt, a warm bonnet black too and a tight jeans. When he looked outside it was raining but with his hat he didn't needed an umbrella.. He slightly wondered if he could take Timcampy in this kind of weather? Well he had a special case for taking Timcampy out during heavy weather like snow and thunderstorm in case they had to take an emergency trip to the vet. Thankfully it happen just once.

 

_“Timcampy do you want to come with me to my lesson with Cross? You seemed to like him yesterday.”_

 

The ferret ran inside his little box, ready to leave immediately. Allen chuckled at that and put a warm blanket inside the transport box so Timcampy wouldn't be cold on his way. As soon as he started to walk outside, he felt the cold hit him. He was happy that he put a really warm blanket in Timcampy box so he wouldn't be cold. The walk was quick just to be sure the ferret wouldn't catch a cold by lack of luck. The janitor of the school immediately let him in, cursing at the fact that he was the one having to clean up all the water that Allen left behind him. With an apologetic smile and puppies eyes, the janitor quickly accept his excuses and pushed him toward the staircase so he could go study.

 

Opening the door slowly, Allen stopped when he saw Cross already here, sitting next to an open window despite the rain. It was the first time Allen saw the man as.. Fragile? He looked at Cross, at the way his hair fell a bit in front of him, the smoke escaping his lips covered by a sad smile. He wondered who was on his teacher head. It was at this moment that Allen regret not taking photography as option before this.. This would have probably make him have a 20 out of 20. Even if he thought he was being the perfect spy he forget that Timcampy was with him and the not so small sneeze the golden creature gave him a heart attack. He looked down at the creature inside the box he was holding and put his finger over his lips to shush him but at the same time a laugh interrupted him.

 

_“You know, if you wanted to hide, you should have been more careful and not stare at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world which I know I am.”_

 

Allen pouted at that and entered the classroom trying to get back his dignity. Cross just closed the window after throwing his cigarette out.

 

_“You took the golden ball?”_

_“Yeah I try to not let him alone too much. Or else he will eat all my stuff.”_

_“Look like he wasn't trained well.”_

_“Timcampy is not train he is free and he know that. That's why he's stealing my food every day.”_

 

They strangely didn't talked about yesterday night but Allen didn't comment on it either. When Cross pointed at the piano, Allen let Timcampy explored the classroom and sat down, immediately starting to play.

 

_“It's rare to not see you with gloves.”_

 

Allen cursed at that, he knew he forgot something as he went out. He immediately pulled on the sleeve of his sweatshirt to hide his deform hand.

 

_“Deformation?”_

_“From birth, yes.”_

_“And the scars? You said it was your fault.”_

 

The way Cross asked the question could seems a little cold but Allen noticed the curiosity behind it but also the way to escape. Cross wasn't pressuring him to say how Mana gave them to him, why he was his fault.

 

_“We.. Why are you the only one asking question? Let's make a deal I answer one question and you answer one too.”_

_“Tsk, why should I accept?”_

_“Becaaause I almost beat you at poker? It was a tie so we both get to ask question and have answer!”_

_“I can't really see the logic in that but fine, I'm bored anyways.”_

_“Why were you looking so sad before I enter the room?”_

_“I wasn't sad stupid brat, I was thinking. Of an old friend that died years ago.”_

_“Oh.. Sorry. Childhood friend?”_

_“Yeah. Why do you always hide your hand?”_

_“Because it's not something most people like to see. It got me in trouble in the past too.”_

_“Same with your scars?”_

_“Yeah the scars and the hair.”_

_“Natural or dye?”_

_“Mmh.. Before I had brown, reddish hair but they turned white on their own. Was it a girl?”_

_“A woman. She died when she was an adult. Her name was Maria.”_

_“It must have been terrible..”_

_“She was a really beautiful woman and a wonderful singer. She held a lot of show.”_

_“Were you two.. close?”_

_“Very close but we weren't **that** close. We weren't a couple.”_

_“Oh.. Sorry I shouldn't press it.”_

_“And you? Anyone you got really close to? What about that girl.. Lenalee?”_

_“Ahah no no Lenalee is not really my type. I.. Swing the other way.”_

_“Ah. The boy with red hair then?”_

_“Lavi? No. I didn't date any of my friends.”_

_“Oh so you did really date!”_

_“Ah.Ah. Very funny of course I date someone. It's over so I would rather never talk about it again.”_

_“Touchy subject, I see.”_

_“Yeah..”_

 

The silent that followed was a bit tensed, Allen playing a few keys on the piano to distract himself.

 

_“Mana teach me how to play piano. It was difficult because we were always on the road.”_

_“Mana? Your adoptive father?”_

_“Yes. He was a clown so we never really stayed living in one place. I would help him sometime but when I was younger my deform arm was paralyzed. I actually went through surgery because of it much later to make the skin less.. Let's just say it looked like the muscle were raw and it was covered by dried blood. It wasn't pretty..”_

_“You didn't choose it. It doesn't define you.”_

_“Ah.. Thank you that's..-”_

_“Don't get sentimental over that.”_

_“I wasn't! I was thanking you, you jerk!”_

_“So Mana, how did he died?”_

_“I... We got caught in a car crash when I was young. After that his health was deteriorating quickly. Mental and physical.”_

_“And that's how you got your scars.”_

_“I.. Yes. I don't really remember what happen but.. I pushed him, his head hit the table and he died. I killed him.”_

_“You were just a kid.”_

_“It doesn't matter. Mana was my world. He loved me he was just angry.”_

_“Allen. When someone harm someone else I don't call that love.”_

_“You don't know everything!”_

_“Then tell me. Tell me the excuse you are giving him to have scar you for life.”_

_“I.. That's enough. We are not talking about it.”_

 

There was a long silence before Allen started to play the piano again. He stopped before taking a deep shaking breath. He started to explained all his life to Cross, that he was named Red before, working at a circus, the abuse, Mana's dog, Mana slow descend into madness, the accident.

 

_“The doctor said.. He said that he had saw Mana before. That Mana had.. problems. When he said that, I remembered every time Mana didn't call me by my name but by another name. And I loved Mana so much that I went with it. I became Allen but deep down I started to doubt that.. That Mana really loved me. That Mana even saw me.. Until that night.”_

 

Allen slowly rubbed his scars, his fingers shaking over the tiles.

 

_“Mana never loved me. Mana.. Mana was never really saying that he loved **me**. Now I realized.. he was always seeing someone else.”_

 

It was weird how openly fragile he was in front of Cross when no one else knew this part of his life. Cross hated the weak look on the brat face, the way it felt like he was taking the world on his shoulder. A burden too heavy for someone who was already pushing away his own needs for other. Without thinking about it, Cross pulled Allen closer to him next to the window, pushing his face in his chest.

 

_“I.. Don't know who Mana was, and if he was really insane or anything. But this life is your own. You have to choose your own path. You have to walk for yourself.”_

 

Cross wasn't the best at comforting people but he assumed he did a decent job when Allen didn't pulled back immediately. They stayed like this for a long time. Maybe more than one hour before Allen finally talked.

 

_“The rain is falling really heavily..”_

_“I'll drive you to my house.”_

_“What?!”_

_“You don't look like someone who will be able to spend the night alone without falling apart.”_

_“Hey! I know how to take care of myself!”_

_“I don't doubt it but we didn't work yet, so you are spending the day at my house, I have a piano and beside we need to eat.”_

_“I'll empty your fridge.”_

_“You'll go shopping then.”_

 

As they kept bickering, none of them saw the first snowflake falling in the middle of the rain, snow and rain falling of the sky.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The ride inside the very luxurious car was less awkward then Allen thought. They had a quick talk about the car and mostly about the music playing. Cross quickly explained that it was one of the few song he had of Maria inside his car and Allen listened, loving the powerful voice the woman had when she was alive. He almost fell asleep a couple of time and kept himself awake by trying to guess the musical sheet of the songs. He hesitated to get out of the car when Cross stopped in front of a really big and fancy house.

 

_“Are you waiting for me to open the door for you like a lady?”_

_“Huh? Are we stopping here?”_

 

Cross huffed with a smirk and get out of the car, walking all the way to the other side of the car opening the door.

 

_“My lady welcome to my modest house.”_

 

Allen grumbled feeling stupid with Cross teasing but he played the game, smiling somehow seductively. Well he hoped it was a seductive smile with how long he spend without flirting. Wait was it really flirting? No way he was flirting with his teacher. He didn't let his inner thought interrupted his teasing.

 

_“Oh no it's an honor Sir. But please do understand that I am not that kind of lady.”_

_“I never took you for that kind of young lady. But I wouldn't have mind if you were.”_

 

Maybe it was weird that they didn't got awkward but just laughed together, playing along. When Cross opened the door, Allen couldn't help but be in awe at the luxurious house. Well he did know that Cross didn't live in a simple apartment with his taste for expensive stuff but this.. How did he even manage to buy all that? Allen shook his head trying to not be too impress. He never lived in such fancy house, most of it was mostly just useless thing for him.

 

_“Don't drool on my floor.”_

_“Like I will do that.”_

_“Anyway I have a piano in the music room upstairs. I'll grab a drink first and probably will call to have food deliver here.”_

_“Deliver food?”_

_“What? Do you think **I** will cook?”_

_“.. Do you even know how to cook?”_

_“Who do you take me for? Of course I know how to cook.”_

_“Yeeaah right, I absolutely believe you.”_

 

Allen chuckled softly before Cross hit him in the head so he would stop. Of course Allen was right, Cross barely knew how to cook, he didn't saw the skill useful before. He quickly pushed Allen toward the stairs before going inside the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of rum. He stopped freezing in his step as he could almost hear the laughing of his decease friend. He could almost see the memory on the corner of his eyes.

 

_“You never bought anyone home except the women you want to have sex with. But you invited me without expecting anything. Why?”_

_“You know why Maria.”_

_“Say it.”_

_“Fine, you are.. Precious to me. Happy?”_

_“Ahahah you should be more honest Marian. You can't always hide behind you mask of strenght and pride.”_

_“Would you just shut up? I invite you to work not talk.”_

_“Fine hand over the rum then.”_

 

Cross shook his head at the memory. Now wasn't the time to relieve a painful past. He took two glasses and walked upstairs only to stop and glanced one more time at the kitchen. Honesty was only bringing pain. Beside it wasn't like he was lying all the time, he was just hiding the truth and changing the subject when it was putting him at disadvantage. Then why didn't he felt that need with the brat? That same brat that was probably a perfect little liar with his friends but gave him the blunt truth. Ugh he was overthinking it and he really shouldn't, he didn't have the time to overthink. Better hurry up and not let the brat snoop around the house.

 

Well it was a little too late more that. He sighed deeply when he found Allen running after a ferret that was putting water everywhere.

 

_“Care to tell me what you are doing?”_

_“We-Well- Timcampy! Stop running around! You are already putting water everywhere ! S-So I was saying.. You told me the piano was in a room upstairs but.. There is a lot of door and I don't want to stumble inside a private room or your bedroom or anything and as I was trying to guess without opening any room, Timcampy just got out of his crate and started running around like crazy!”_

_“Hu-hum. You know if you wanted to see my room you could have just ask.”_

_“I don't!”_

_“You know you're blushing when you lie brat?”_

_“What?! No I'm not I was just running after-”_

 

Allen stopped realizing he was getting worked up and was totally looking like a liar right now. He pouted and let out a soft laugh a few seconds after. It was weird, he was not used to get riled up. Usually he was in control of the teasing especially with his friend, no one managed to riled him up or get him angry. It was a bit weird that his music teacher was knowing his real personality better than his other friends that he knew for longer period of time.

 

_“Anyway I got some rum for us to drink while working. Rum will warm us up. Follow me.”_

 

Cross started walking toward one of the door, smirking when Timcampy immediately climb on the older man legs up to his shoulder and snuggled his cold and wet fur against his neck. Even if it chilled him to the bones, Cross didn't say anything and just pushed the door opened, walking toward the small table that was next to the rather luxurious white and gold piano. Allen felt his mouth hang open at the luxurious piano, it was just too pretty only one thing set him back. It looked just like the one his ex-boyfriend had for both of them. He silently followed his teacher, closing the door behind them. He didn't realized he was still shivering until Cross threw a small but warm blanket that was resting on the comfy chair at his face.

 

_“Your unstopping clattering of teeth is annoying me.”_

_“Thank you.”_

 

Allen simply said rolling his eyes. He sat right in front of the piano key before hearing Cross laughed.

 

_“What's the matter?”_

_“New lesson for today. This piano hasn't been touch for years. Do you know what that mean?”_

_“I have to accord it..”_

_“That's right. Do you know how?”_

_“No.. Usually He.. Someone. Someone was doing it for me since I never really got my own piano.”_

 

Cross tilted his head at the stop, his curiosity wanting to know how was this man that had apparently a lot of control over his student. But the past was past, he thought he had dwell enough on Allen past for the day. Learning about Mana had been.. Eventful. Even if he was sure Allen had minimized the memories because he was sleepy head over heels for the person that had give him something that looked like a parental love. He was clinging on it so much that he had refused to acknowledge the fact that Mana had hurt him. The fact that it wasn't his fault. And guilt was something way to familiar for Cross. Something that everyone would like to burn away, to forget with a drink or-

 

_“Cross!”_

 

Cross tilted his head, taking an annoyed expression as he looked at Allen.

 

_“What? Did you really expect me to do it for you? Figure it out like a big child.”_

_“You are the freaking worse.”_

 

Allen cursed under his breath and struggled to even open the piano to figure out what to do with all the cords inside. It was such a mess.. Maybe at one point, Cross must have been scared Allen would actually break his expensive piano because he came right behind it, his chest right against Allen's back as he put his hand right above Allen's hands to guide him. None of them really gave attention to the ferret running down Cross body to go hide somewhere else inside the room. Probably searching for food or something to chew on.

 

_“Just let me show you.”_

 

Despite the new closeness between them, Allen just barely tensed up, biting on his lips as he watched closely what to do. It almost felt natural. Cross body felt so warm in contrary of.. weel **him**. Cross seemed to take his sweet time to accord every notes, unaccording them to make Allen do it on his own again.

 

_“Good job. Now you can go play.”_

 

Never Allen thought he would blush this much by someone only whispering next to his ear. There was definitely something wrong with him today. He quickly sat in front of the piano and let the music filled the room. His fingers were a bit sore from playing so much since at each small mistake or not being at the right rhythm, Cross would make him do it all over again.

 

_“Alright I think we can stop for now. I will order the food.”_

_“Weren't you supposed to call earlier already? When you get the glasses and the rum?”_

_“Was I? I forgot. It doesn't matter they'll deliver fast.”_

_“If you say so..”_

_“Are you still cold?”_

_“Hum? Oh no I'm good now sorry I'll put the blanket away.”_

_“Keep it. Would be a shame if just a little rain got you sick.”_

 

Allen grumbled under his breath that he wasn't that weak but other then that he didn't say anything and just followed silently Cross out of the room, jumping slightly when Timcampy climb on his leg.

 

_“Where were you, you little thief?”_

 

The ferret gave something that sounded like a squeak and licked the cheek on his master before settling better on his shoulder.

 

Cross was right, the expensive food was deliver rather quickly, less than thirty minutes. Allen couldn't help but eat a bit more than what he used to when he was invited. Cross didn't even comment on it, it's not like there wasn't enough food.

 

_“Right after you are done eating, we will start on a new piece. You have to memorized it for tomorrow, since he will spend all afternoon on it, I don't want any mistake.”_

_“Sure. Do you have something for Timcampy to eat and-”_

_“I'll buy something with a quick call when we finished eating.”_

_“Deliver in less than an hour?”_

_“Of course. I only except the best quality in minimum time.”_

_“Because you don't know how to cook.”_

_“You shitty brat I know how to cook!”_

 

They did finished eating rather quickly and despite saying they will study straight after both of them took the time to take a coffee. Enjoying his break, Allen didn't dare to say he didn't like coffee. Unless you dump the entire sugar in it.

 

_“You have a really sweet tooth don't you?”_

_“Mmh? Is it that obvious?”_

_“You keep making face the time you drink your black coffee.”_

 

Allen stuck out his tongue, so he had knew but didn't even offer sugar? The jerk.

 

Both of them didn't noticed the time passing by as they enjoyed their time together. Timcampy had been giving food, water, expensive hammock and a really big cage since they agreed to do their lesson at Cross house when they had all day like this.

 

_“I should get going.. It's getting late for me. The part of town I live in isn't the safest place at night.”_

_“It's still raining cats and dogs.”_

_“I know. But it'll be fine. Maybe you can keep Timcampy for me? Please I'll get him back tomorrow.”_

_“Don't be more of an idiot then you look like right now.”_

_“Riight.. Sorry I'll go right away.”_

 

Cross sighed dramatically and shook his head.

 

_“Look at the weather and check your phone.”_

 

Allen grumbled but obeyed looking at his phone. He just realized he had a lot of messages

 

> **[From Lenalee:**
> 
> **To Allen:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Allen did you get home before the storm? Please be safe and stay inside a building.]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[From Lavi:**
> 
> **To Allen:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yo Al! Big storm today, especially during the late afternoon. Don't fly off~]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[From Komui:**
> 
> **To Allen:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Allen, since you are using the piano inside the school, please call a taxi when you return back home. Or if the storm is getting bigger, go inside my office for the time being. In the worst case there is food and a coach to sleep. Stay safe.]**
> 
>  

He bite on his lips realizing everyone was worried about him.

 

> **[From Allen:**
> 
> **To Lavi;Lenalee;Komui:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hello everyone, I am really sorry to have worry you, do not worry anymore I am safe. My piano teacher, Cross (you probably know him) drive me to his house. See you all tomorrow. Stay safe.]**

 

Then came the less nice messages. 15 texts, 5 missed calls. He let out a bigger sighed and pushed his phone back inside his pocket.

 

_“A storm.”_

_“Yes. So you are not going anywhere. I have a guest room and probably some spare clothes for the night even if they are a bit too big.”_

_“A bit huh?”_

_“The fact is, you are staying here for the night with Timcampy. Tomorrow I'll drive you back to your house if the weather clear up.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“I'll go take a warm shower. Feel free to do whatever you want.”_

_“With this weather I doubt they will deliver food.”_

_“Shit.”_

_“It's okay I can cook if you have ingredient?”_

_“What do you think? Of course I, at least have ingredient! My fridge is always full.”_

_“Such a waste for someone that can't cook.~”_

 

Cross groaned and hit him in the back of the head before leaving to get inside his bathroom. Allen chuckled softly, walking inside the kitchen he noticed a few hours ago. His fingers twitched as he hesitated but ended up taking out his phone.

 

> **[From Link:**
> 
> **To Allen:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Walker. This is the fifth time I tried calling you and you are still aren't answering. I will call my superior and track you down if you don't answer my next phone call.]**

 

Hitting the call button, Allen took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

 

_“Link? Yeah it's me. Yes, yes I know I know you called already and send texts but I was- No I'm not- No! Will you- … Fine tell me when you are done. Can I talk now? I was **studying** with my teacher. Yes my teacher. Cross. Yes **The** Cross Marian. No I.. I didn't got any news. I'm not coming home tonight. What? No! No I've earn this! You can't simply- Well fu.. Sorry. No. I'm fine really. The nightmares? No. No I didn't.. Well of Mana yes. No, not him. Lvellier? God don't tell him. He's just- What? Poor Lenalee.. No I don't mean he **is** an asshole he's just.. not someone that A-okay in my book. Say care to bake me an apple pie if you go by my house soon? Oh come on! Fine, I'll hang up I have to cook dinner. Goodbye. Oh and Link? Stay safe during the storm. No matter the order.”_

 

Allen sighed stuffing back the phone inside his pocket. He hated being stalk like this even if it was for the greater good.. Oh well. He quickly tied his hair back to be able to cook properly smiling.

 

_“Mmh.. I'm not a great cook but I'm sure I can make something edible.. Lenalee gave me classes one time.”_

 

Cooking without knowing the kitchen prove itself to be a challenge that Allen didn't think he was ready for. But he ended up managing just fine. After burning the first two meals. He waited for Cross to finish his shower/bath? Why was it taking so damn long.. When his teacher, no should he say friend? No that was weird. Just Cross was good. So when Cross walked down the stairs, with a towel around his shoulder to not ended up all wet because of his hair that were tied in a ponytail. Was it weird to think that he looked sexy like that? Allen shook his head and pointed at the food.

 

_“I just got it ready. But you took a rather long time.”_

_“I always take my time. My hair aren't staying beautiful without a treatment.”_

_“Riiight, sorry Lady~”_

 

That got him another hit behind the head as they sat to eat mostly in silent. But a comfortable silent. The food was not bad but the food that Cross had delivered for their previous meal was way better. He didn't expect a compliment from Cross so when he said that the food was good, good not passable, not great but good, Allen couldn't help but blush slightly. While Allen was taking a shower after putting all the dishes away, Cross got the room ready for him and took a late night drink. The clothes for the night were really, really too big for Allen. The pants weren't fitting so he ended up with a night shirt dropping mid-thigh with his boxer underneath. Timcampy was sleeping already downstairs in his new, luxurious, probably a cage he will never be able to pay him, cage. It was left open just in case he wanted to run around a bit. Despite not knowing the pet, Cross put a lot of thrust in Timcampy. When he heard a knock on the door he immediately got up and opened it, knowing it was Cross since well it was his house after all..

 

_“Allen? Are the clothes...”_

 

Cross couldn't help but laughed seeing Allen. He looked younger like that. And it was maybe a bit.. sexy too. Alright that was definitely a weird thought.

 

_“They are way too big alright I see that. Sadly I don't have anything.. Smaller.”_

_“I-It's okay. Thank you for letting me stay. I will leave in the morning.”_

_“I'll drive you back around ten thirty in the morning if that's okay?”_

_“That's perfectly fine thank you.”_

_“Good night then Allen.”_

_“Goodnight Cross.”_

 

It was a bit awkward to say goodnight to your teacher despite being really close to each other.

 

Sleeping in a house you never slept inside before was a bit difficult, but thankfully the exhaustion of the day catch Allen quickly. He fell asleep around two a.m, a lot early then he usually would fell asleep.

However it wasn't that easy for Cross who spend half of the night unable to sleep and instead kept drinking, trying to shut down his own painful memories.

 

The night was too short for both of them and the goodbye were sleepy.

 

_“Thank you again and sorry to have impose myself.”_

_“No problem brat. Next time bring some clothes alright?”_

_“Ahah maybe, your shirt was comfortable.”_

 

They quickly said goodbye as Allen walked up to his apartment. He froze when he saw that the lock had been ripped off.

That wasn't a good sign.

**Not at all.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First off I wanted to apologize for the long wait and give a small explanation. First I encounter a small writer block then life got difficult and I was driven into the corner. I shut myself up and was in a really really dark place. Thankfully I am trying to get myself out of here with the help of my girlfriend. So please if it's not too much to ask, tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter so I can motivate myself a little? Thank you for sticking with me so far.
> 
> Snow-out.


	8. Chapter 8

 

A cup of hot chocolate inside his hand, a warm blanket around his shoulder, calculate and yet caring eyes staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

_“You are bad luck Link.”_

 

He wasn't supposed the let out the weak laugh that follow, that had caused Link to frown even more.

 

_“So just your lock was damage?”_

_“For the last time, yes.”_

_“Nothing was use?”_

_“Nothing at all.”_

_“Could it be him?”_

_“No I don't think so. You know it's a bad neighborhood so I'm not that worried it could be anyone.”_

_“You are too careless. We should put-”_

_“No. Link listen.. I know you care and I know it's your job but I won't allow you to put me under more surveillance than now, understand? This.. Incident is just an incident. **Nothing else**.”_

_“You are too stubborn. You will never ask for help.”_

_“Because I don't need help right now.”_

_“Just like last time when I found you on the floor with a knife lodge in your side?”_

_“Shut up!”_

 

The explosion surprised Link that suddenly went silent but kept a cold calculating stare on Allen. The cup in his hand ended up on the floor, spilling the hot liquid that was in it on the ground, staining the carpet and burning Allen feet.

 

_“You don't.. Need to bring it up every time I am not okay with you.”_

_“I wouldn't bring it up with you were more careful.”_

_“More careful?! I change my entire life! I let you stalk me for two years! Every one of my call was listened to by you and you fu- boss! I didn't have any privacy until this school year!”_

_“Because a dangerous killer was after you! Even that girl from the Noah's academy had to help you!”_

_“I freaking loved him!”_

 

There was finally a long silence before Link grabbed Allen arms and pulled him out of the hot puddle of chocolate that was on the floor. Link knew he had overstepped his boundaries when Allen screamed this. It was rare now that Allen had admit his love for this.. Criminal.

 

_“Come on don't just stand here you already burn your feet.”_

 

Like a lifeless doll, Allen let Link pulled him away before snatching his hand arm free once again.

 

_“No. Get out Link. I don't want to see you.”_

_“I can't. It's my-”_

_“Yeah you job. Well do your job without me seeing you. Go in front of the door or something. Like the guard dog you are.”_

_“Walker.”_

_“Come on I can almost see you waging your tail when Lvellier call you.”_

 

Link clenched his teeth taking the insult in silent knowing that the storm was going to pass sooner or later. But the ringtone interrupting their conversation made him doubt that. His boss was calling him.

 

_“See? I bet it's Lvellier. Come on go back to your master. Waig your tail and bring back the toy just so he can throw it again!”_

_“Walker calm down, you are not yourself right now.”_

_“Not myself?! How do you even know who I am?! You never care more then what your job made you care! Get out!!”_

_“Now you are just irrational. I will wait for you to calm down and stay at the front door.”_

_“That's what I've been telling you to do! Get out!”_

 

Once Link walked out of the apartment, he turned around to give a couple of instruction for his safety but Allen slammed the door in his face before a sound could even escape his lips. It was rare to see Allen that mad but Link knew the boy would apologize quickly enough. He often forget how Allen said he was before Mana but after seeing Allen at his worse and even the small crisis that just happen, now he didn't doubt it a single seconds. Almost nobody knew what Allen was really like, everyone knew the facade Mana create by his disappearing. Everyone knew Allen Walker, no one knew what had been here before. With a huge sigh, Link leaned against the door of Allen apartment. The day promised to be long. Lost in his thought he almost forgot to call back his boss. He grimaced knowing the lecture he was going to receive. He called back and prepared himself. Why couldn't he have an easy job for once?

 

As the hours went by it was pretty clear that the albinos had no intend of going out of his apartment or even open the door for Link. Despite the hunger making his stomach twist, Link stayed against the door, scanning his surrounding for any sign of abnormality.

 

It was only way past midnight that the door opened on the younger man almost making Link draw his gun.

 

_“Easy tiger. I didn't know you had the jumpy.”_

 

The powerful smell of cigarette and alcohol quickly hit Link full force. He frowned at the smell and stare at Allen, disappointed.

 

_“You spend all day smoking and drinking. And after that you expect people to treat you like an adult?”_

_“Well, I can drink and smoke **because** I am an adult Link. Big difference.”_

_“Like you never touch a bottle when you were younger.”_

_“I... Mayyybe?”_

_“God how drunk are you? Can you even walk straight? Did you eat anything? You are going t be in a lot of pain when the sun comes up.”_

_“Eh. Walking straight is the only straight thing you can make me do.”_

 

Allen chuckled as he began to walk, stumbling over nothing.

 

_“Yes well you can't even manage that. Where were you going?”_

_“Out.”_

_“Walker. You shouldn't test my patience.”_

_“Psst like you have any. I was just going to get a breather alright? The house is full of smoke and alcohol, can't breath right in there.”_

_“...Walker.”_

_“No. I don't want to talk alright? I'm just.. Really tired and want today to be over. Don't baby me.”_

_“I wouldn't need to baby you if-”_

_“Link. Enough.”_

_“No. Come on. We're taking a walk.”_

_“..Huh?”_

_“You and me. We are going to walk for a bit. It will clear your mind a bit.”_

 

Allen huffed somewhat amused and locked his door before turning over to Link who began to walk, looking back at him. They walked for a while, without speaking a single words to each other before Allen let out a big sigh.

 

_“You know I don't usually smoke or even drink.”_

_“I know.”_

_“It just.. This is hard.”_

_“What is hard?”_

_“Freedom. Not knowing where he is. Getting back to a somewhat normal life.”_

_“He still hold your leash I see.”_

_“Geez don't talk about me like I'm some kind of dog.”_

_“That was payback.”_

_“Ah, well maybe it's true for both of us then. Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to pull on the leash. After all that's what everyone's been doing. Mana with Allen, him with me, Lvellier tried too.”_

_“Or maybe you didn't realized you are not wearing the collar anymore.”_

_“Hum. Maybe. But for someone name after a dog, not wearing a collar is weird.”_

_“You never really talked about your life before.”_

_“Before what? Before Mana or before-”_

_“Everything.”_

_“Well.. it's not a subject I'm comfortable with. Only Mother's know most of it. I only give important information when needed.”_

_“Still a bad subject?”_

_“Still got night terror. And still under surveillance.”_

_“You know it's for your own safety.”_

_“What if I don't want to be safe? What if I want to run back at him? What if I want a normal life like it was promised?”_

_“Walker..”_

_“Yeah with 'what if' we could rebuild the entire world. I'm not.. Happy with my situation, but I'm making the best of it. I'm helping when I can. I'm fighting him.”_

_“If you say so.”_

 

Silence returned as they walked farther away from the apartment. Link glanced a couple of time at the younger man who was walking more slowly with that sad smile on the corner of his lips.

 

**'You are a martyr Walker. That's all you will ever be if you keep this act up.'**

 

But not a word escaped his mouth. It wasn't his job to make him walk on the right path, out of the self destruction that was slowly eating him. **Not his job**. Even if it broke his heart to see someone that was gone so far that no light was reaching him. Or maybe this was the problem. Maybe he was shinning too bright that he started to disappear. Or did he already disappear? For a few seconds, Link question himself. Who was there to save? Who was he walking with?

 

_“Come on Link. I'm going to cook something. I'm hungry after that long walk. And you probably didn't eat either since you were garding that door.”_

_“...I'll be doing the cooking. If you have enough I can even make a cake.”_

_“Hey let's shop for more cake!”_

_“...Food really make you happy.”_

_“Of course, food is amazing!”_

 

Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe there wasn't a storm forming around Allen, maybe the cloud weren't as dark as they seemed to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to pretend I am proud of this chapter but it was blocking me so freaking hard. So yes it's weird looking probably cause I spend months on it. It changed of direction at least a thousand time. I'm not going to promise another chapter soon, but I promise I am going to write the end of this fanfic. I have a very clear ending in mind and it might happen sooner than I thought it would due to personal reason. Hope you'll still enjoy it. Your review warm my heart and did helped a lot with the writing of this chapter.


End file.
